republic_of_zealandiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zealandian Leopard
The Zealandian Leopard is a clouded leopard subspecies found in the islands of Zealandia in the South Pacific. It is the most isolated felid and was likely introduced to the islands through clouded leopard stowaways after the arrival of humans. Zealandian leopards are listed as Least Concern due to their adaptability and stable population numbers in both the country's North and South islands. Secretive and largely solitary, leopards are mainly crepuscular, although daytime sightings do occur. Leopards act similarly to their Asian counterparts, and rely on ambush hunting of larger to small game to get food. Leopards are the apex predator in Zealandia, and face little threats from animals other than humans. Melanistic Zealandian leopards have been reported, but are extremely rare. Characteristics The Zealandian Leopard differs from other clouded leopards by its thick fur, which is noticably thicker throughout the year than clouded leopards in other areas of the world. Zealandian Leopards evolved this thicker coat to deal with the temperate climate of Zealandia. The leopards of Zealandia are roughly the same size as clouded leopards in Asia, and are the smallest big cat species, most being around the size of a medium size to small dog. Despite their smaller size, Zealandian leopards hunt the same size prey their larger relatives do, and are capable of bringing down Serow and Moa on their own, the largest animals on the islands. Habitat Leopards are adaptable hunters, and live in dense forests found throughout Zealandia as well as more open plains. Leopards generally stay away from human activity, as they have learned that interacting with humans can be dangerous. Leopards are well adapted to live in snowier conditions as well, which is especially useful living on the South island, where many Serow and other prey live high in the snowy mountains. Zealandian Leopards are found at low densities throughout the North and South islands, but are absent from urban and suburban areas as well as most open farmland. Due to Zealandia's size, the island can carry only a limited leopard population, and large populations have never been the norm. Hunting and Diet Zealandian leopards are ambush predators, like the leopards in other parts of the world. Leopards sit in wait for their prey, but will run down prey if they have to. It primarily hunts in the evenings or mornings. Zealandian Leopards primarily prey on the Serow (a wild Ibex), Moas and Tree Kangaroos, but will also target fur seals and many larger bird species. Pheasant, Kakapo, Kiwi, and Penguins are targets for leopards as well. Leopards are successful generalist predators and will also eat carrion. Conservation Status Leopards in Zealandia are protected by law, though it is legal to kill one under special circumstances. There is no leopard hunting season, and killing one without a permit is a crime that can result in fines and jail time. As a result of this protection, leopards remain largely unthreatened by human development, especially since they stick to wilderness areas in dense forests and mountains.